Our First Christmas
by ShiftTeamWarlord
Summary: Angela arrives home to see her girlfriend after each has spent time elsewhere. Simple fluffy one-shot


**Hey guys. This is a story about a couple that I started shipping the minute I popped in that Overwatch disc in my PS4. Coming from a Mercy main, I decided that I want to write a quick one-shot about the couple for Christmas. There's plenty of references in the story, so if you guys want any info, I'm such your fellow fanfic readers would be willing to help! If not, feel free to PM me! I hope you guys enjoy!**

"I'm home!"

Fareeha's head turned from the rest of her body, which was laid on the brown leather couch, the television playing _Home Alone_ in the background. She immediately got up, smiling widely, as she went over to her girlfriend, taking the brown bags of groceries.

Angela gave a small "thanks" in appreciation, struggling to pull off her shoes before placing them on the shoe rack, still slightly shivering from the cold outside. The blonde proceeded to walk to the kitchen, finding Fareeha busy putting away the groceries.

"You would think that living in Switzerland after three months, one would get used to the cold."

Angela giggled as she poured the steaming coffee in to a cup. "I'm not that used to the Egyptian weather in the summer, trust me." Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet, she filled it up with the warm spaghetti that simmered in the pot. Taking both the bowl and cup, she sat down at the dinner table, with Fareeha joining her after.

"Winston has given us three days off. We'll be back on the 27th."

Angela paused and give a quick nod. "That gives me time to finish up all my documents for the developments for the stem cell research, then I have a few reports to write on the new plague that is threatening Indonesia-"

"Angela."

Angela looked up from her food, seeing only a pair of worried, but stern eyes gazing back at her. It was times like these when she looked exactly like her mother.

Two warms hands grasped hers, and suddenly Angela felt her body temperature double within a seconds.

"Take a break these next three days. You have been working hard."

Angela sighed, knowing the routine of this conversation all too well. "You know I can't take breaks. There is always something in the world for me to help. I've got to-"

Fareeha countered, "I don't want Mercy this Christmas. I want Angela Ziegler." The words stopped her in the tracks. Unable to come up with a response, she sighed and stood up, putting her silverware in the sink.

The rest of the house was dark, only the light of the television shining on both of their bodies. Fareeha sat on the right end of the couch. Angela laid on her shoulder, relaxing in the warm embrace, yet finding it hard to fall asleep.

"So, how was work?"

Angela sighed. "I'm lucky enough to come home in time. It was quite busy. Worked in a few medicinal camps and stayed out of civilization for the most part."

She looked up to the Egyptian. "How about you? I heard you had small meeting with a co-worker."

Fareeha shrugged, "Nothing much, he and I hadn't seen each other for a while. Wanted to catch up of a few things.

"You sure he wasn't asking you out of a different reason?"

"You're one to talk. I heard you are pretty good pen pals with the ninja guy."

Angela laughed, "Oh, please. Genji was just updating me with his condition. Don't tell me you're jealous."

A blush appeared on Fareeha's cheeks, "I'm just concerned, that's all."

Changing the subject quickly, she continued, "Angela, I want you to take a break these next three days. Take some time off. You need it." Just before her girlfriend could say anything, she cut her off. "No ifs, buts, or ands."

She raised a hand, stroking the blonde hair before moving her hand slowly down to caress her cheek. "Christmas is for both of us. I want to spend the next three days with you." Angela sighed for the umpteenth time before smiling. "Alright."

Fareeha's body shifted upward in disbelief. "Wait, really?", which cause Angela to burst out laughing, "Of course. I've rejected you every time. I might as well give you this one."

Fareeha's eyes were suddenly filled with new life and she jumped from the couch, startling Angela. "I'll make some egg nog. Let's open the presents!"

"But it's not Christmas yet."

"We'll be spending so much time together, we won't have time for that!"

Angela set the snow globe aside after looking at Mei's gift for a while. Fareeha had gotten a similar one, just with a few different figures inside.

"This one is from Lena."

Angela unwrapped rectangular box, pulling out a piece of yellow lingerie. Fareeha spit out her egg nog.

"Sigh…this is the fourth year in a row that she has sent me one. Does that girl shop for anything else?"

Fareeha laughed. "She fights in the tightest pants ever. I doubt she even goes out to find things to shop. Besides, she's too busy with Emily and searching for Widowmaker." Fareeha put a finger on her chin, looking upward in thought. "I wonder who she is more obsessed with…." Pulling out a small box, Fareeha stated the sender. "Hana Song."

The box contained a small chip, capable of being inputted in to the Raptora suit. "Ah, it's a small game chip that can be installed in my suit. Hana gave my suit gaming capabilities."

Angela nodded, then narrowed her eyes in realization. "Is that why you went absent for an hour during the mission at Hanamura?"

"Ummm…no?

"Fareeha…"

The rest of the presents laid on the floor. Torbjorn, not knowing what to get them, sent a mini-album filled with pictures of the year since Overwatch reopened. (Fareeha had to look away from the pitch of Angela dressing up for Halloween, otherwise, she would get a nose bleed).

Two Ipad Pro 23 were left on the couch, which were from Winston. They were next to the newest editions of Lucio's albums and Zenyatta's books.

Fareeha was just about done, when Angela held out a small box, to which she opened and saw a diamond necklace, the center being a small picture of her and Angela on their first date just outside the LiJiang Tower. It was kind of embarrassing, since no one known of their relationship at the time, and Mei just had to walk into the same exact café as they were. Even worse was that she had saw them in the middle of their make-out session.

"It's beautiful."

Angela smiled, "Just a little reminder, so you don't have to forget me."

Fareeha nodded, "Be that as it may, I like the real Angela in front of me just fine." Her face came over to Angela's, their lips claiming each other in a chaste kiss. The blonde could literally taste the egg nog from Fareeha's lips, and Fareeha in turn, got a bit of coffee.

Pulling out of the kiss, Fareeha ran to a different room, coming back with a big box, the length exceeding even her. Angela looked at the gift in disbelief before tearing into it, and pulling out a giant broomstick and wing of some sort.

"I took your suit and made an extra copy, with the help of Winston. The broom is the same as your staff and the wings can be attached to your witch costume."

The Egyptian rubbed the back of her head, her eyes gazing to the side in embarrassment. "I've always wanted to see you in battle in that witch costume."

"Umm, Fareeha? It doesn't work." Angela tried pressing the trigger on the bottom of the broom. "There seems to be something stuck in the…what is this?"

She pulled out a small banded piece of jewelry taped to the bottom handle of the staff. The ring was coated light gold, two sets of paired diamonds were set on each side of the center jewel, which was a Swiss Blue Topaz, which was implanted in square basket. Fareeha took the ring gently before kneeling down. Angela, having already processed everything, widened her eyes and covered her mouth.

"You know, times are getting tougher and tougher. You and I have chosen a life, where it can be taken away any second. We're always going to be in danger, yet we've accepted it and use it help others. With that being said, I don't want to spend another minute without our bonds being fully tied together. So, Angela Ziegler, would you-"

Before she could even finish, she was tackled. Their lips met again in a much more passionate kiss, tongues dancing in a tango of love. Their breaths became short, their eyes shut. The doctor straddled the soldier, their bodies moving together as one. Releasing her lips from Fareeha's, Angela whispered in her ear. "It has always been yes."

 **I haven't written fanfic in a while, thanks to school. I will look back to continue my other fanfic, now that I actually have some time and can push off the writer's block! That's all, I guess. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!**


End file.
